Hinata's Edward
by Strange Amairaini XIII
Summary: Who is Hinata's edward? ONESHOT NARUHINA!


**I got the idea after I saw the Twilight movie. **

**Disclaimer: Vampsaku13 open her christmas present that contain the rights to Naruto. Then her little evil brother grabbed the rights and burned it in the 13 owns only her brain.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she looks outside through her window in her classroom. In three minute, they'll be out to enjoy their weekend. The Hyuuga heiress planned to go with her best friend to the movie premiere of couldn't wait to see the famous actors and actresses walk the red carpet. But the chances of going where walking were very slim with rain pouring hard. Neither Sakura nor her was old enough to drive yet and nobody was free or more likely care to take them to the premiere.

" Finally! " Hinata mumbled when the bell rang.

She walked through the halls; oblivious that someone was following her.

" Hinata! " Sakura approached her with a smile glued on her face. " I can't go with you because Sasuke finally ask me out and I'm going to see Twilight with him. Sorry! "

" I-Its o-okay. I'm h-hap-py for you." Hinata said normally stuttering.

Sakura gave Hinata a hug and she left to join our favorite emo ninja.

As she exited the main office a sweaty hand grab her hand. Hinata turned around to see a smirking Kiba.

**(A/N: Sorry to all Kiba fans reading this. I just needed a dude and Kiba was the first one to popped up. :() )**

" It seems that you are all alone and has no ride." Kiba's smirk turn devious while he examined Hinata's body. A chill went down Hinata's spine. " I can change that."

He grab Hinata by the waist and pulled her close enough for her to smell his breath.

" L- let m-me go! " Hinata demanded but Kiba didn't listen.

" Hey Kiba Let her go! " a hyperactive blonde said standing behind Kiba.

" N-nar-ruto- Kun " Hinata breathed.

Again Kiba didn't listen, instead he grip Hinata tighter.

" I'm going to have a little fun with Hinata-Chan. Wait outside, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Kiba turned his head to Naruto, only to be greeted by a punch in the nose.

Kiba hit the rough black ground.

" Run Hinata! " Naruto ordered, keeping his eyes on Kiba.

Not thinking it twice, Hinata ran toward the parking lot not caring if she was getting soaked.

Being worry too much about the blonde student Hinata hurried back to the spot.

Kiba was laying down clutching his stomach in pain with his face sprayed in blood

Naruto was sitting his knees in front of him; blood was trailing down like a waterfall to his white shirt

" Nar-ruto-kun ". Hinata came to his side. " Are you okay?"

Naruto grinned at her. " Yeah just a broken nose. Lets go before people come."

Hinata nodded.

They walked to Naruto's car: a yellow Ferrari.

When Naruto climbed into his car, he put on his black hoodie to cover his bloodstained shirt and his clean up his face with a tissue that Hinata offered.

" So Hinata want me took take you to see the movie Twilight." Naruto asked, stopping at red light.

" No Naruto-kun should go see a doctor not take me see the movie. I could see another day." Hinata protested, but inside she was screaming yes.

" No buts. I'm taking you to see it. " Naruto said

Hinata sighed in defeat.

They arrived at the premiere, to see that the stars were already arriving.

" Hinata over here! " Sakura hollered, waving her arms above her head.

Next to her was a bored Uchiha

Grabbing Hinata's hand, Naruto took her to Sakura.

" I'm glad you made it Hina! " Sakura said, " Uchiha was getting me annoyed. "

" I'm the one annoyed with you screaming like a fan girl every time an actor passes through. " Sasuke growled.

Sakura childish stuck her tongue out at him.

Hinata giggled at the scene.

" We'll go to get the drinks and popcorn. " Naruto said nudging Sasuke in the ribs.

The two handsome boys enter the theater.

" How I wish Lestat was here. " Sakura sighed, remembering her childhood friend. " He would have been excited as me and you are."

" You are right, I'm excited! " a rough deep voice said.

Sakura and Hinata recognized that voice clearly.

" LESTAT!" Sakura exclaimed, " You made it! " Sakura hugged Lestat.

Lestat was about the same height as Sasuke. His hair is black with a red tint in it arranged as spiky. With baby blue eyes to matched it. He is muscular and plays in the same band as Sasuke.

Even though they are in the same band, they hated each other. And to top it off, they are both in love with Sakura.

" Lets go Sakura. The movie is about to start." Lestat said

Sakura nodded

" I'll wait out here.'' Hinata said, throwing Sakura a disapproving look. Sakura ignored it and went with Lestat to see the movie.

The boys were coming out of the theater, when they spotted Sakura with Lestat.

The coke in Sasuke's hand dropped. Sasuke Uchiha was mad. _No scratch that. _Furious!

Sasuke left throwing the popcorn at Naruto.

On the outside, Sasuke look furious. But on the inside, he was _sad._

" Hey Hinata, why is Sakura with Lestat? " Naruto asked as he handed Hinata her drink and popcorn.

Hinata shrugged. Naruto said no more.

The movie was good. Both of them had a good time except the part where Lestat kissed Sakura and she responded.

" Thanks for t-the r-ride Narut-to. " Hinata said her tone sad because nothing happened between her and Naruto and what Sakura did to Sasuke.

'' Anytime. " Naruto said not noticing the sad tone. Hinata waved as Naruto droved away.

_***********************************Later at night. ***********************************_

A thump was heard in Hinata's room. That woke her up. Sitting in her chair was none other than Naruto Uzumaki grinning at her.

" What are you doing here? " Hinata whispered rubbing her eyes to see if she was dreaming.

" I wanted to try something. " Naruto got up from the chair and sat on Hinata's bed. " Don't move."

He leaned forward. Hinata stopped breathing. She started leaning forward too.

" I said don't move. " Naruto whispered his voice still soft.

' _How can I stop moving when you are about to kiss me?_'Hinata thought

Then in a second, his lips were on her. The kiss was about 3 seconds long.

" I got to leave. I'll pick you tomorrow, Hinata-_Chan."_ Naruto said exiting through her window.

" Yes! Naruto-kun kissed me! " Hinata whispered happily

Naruto Uzumaki will someday be Hinata's Edward.

**

* * *

**

**Like it? Review please! Yeah I know I got the name Lestat from The Anne Rice books. Vote on my profile if you want me to write what will happen to Lestat ,Sakura,and Sasuke.**

**- Vampsaku13**


End file.
